New Play
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: A black bag becomes Misaki's worst enemy after meeting a girl at school. He wants to return it but finds out it's harder than it looks. Akihiko would disagree. What lies in store for Misaki and four mysterious bottles?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I love to write, if you don't like this don't read. I love yaoi, because to me it shows something to me. Something I can't put down in words. But anyway. If you're ready, I'm ready, let's begin!

Pairing: AkihikoXMisaki

Rated for lots of boy x boy love. Don't like don't read, there will be alot of changes and this is my first submission so I'll love anything I can get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica, I wish I did. But since I don't, I am allowed to dream what I will and I'd love to see someone stop me. Anyway, like I said, I don't own so please don't sue me.

**_New Play_**

Today had been a good day. Takahashi Misaki, age 19, was sitting on the couch of the great lord Usami Akihiko's living room. He was reading a book that wasn't a BL novel, but actually reading the newest addition to Akihikos fame of normal novels. The black bag from earlier sat at his feet and he was smiling ear to ear thinking about how today had gone.

Misaki had been eating lunch outside, since Sumi-sempai was studying for a test in the library. He was halfway done with his bento box when everything changed. A girl with long black hair that went down to her lower back and amethyst eyes stood in front of the teen with her hand on her hip. She had an air of arrogance around her, but the smile she wore didn't look menacing as her posture did. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a silver butterfly over the heart , the sleeves draped at least three inches past her hands. Black short shorts fit her lean frame. A pair of black shin high silver buckle boots on her feet.

"Hi there, my brother is off making friends and I saw you sitting by yourself, mind if I join you?" Of course he wanted company! And it was a girl! Now people would think of him as a normal college student instead of the alternative. He was still trying to get the pervert author to let him walk to school instead of driving because of the weird looks he got. The author didn't care. "Please by all means!" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and sat down on her knees setting a black bag she had hanging on her shoulder beside her.

She held out her hand for him and grinned, "My name is Kiryu Reika, it's a pleasure to meet you." Misaki used his free hand and shook hers, grinning from ear to ear, "Takahashi Misaki! I'm grateful to have met you, would you like some of my lunch?" Reika shook her head, "No thank you, I ate a little while ago, but please continue with your meal."

For about thirty minutes, the pair spoke about hobbies and reasons they were coming to college. "I'm a freshman just like my brother. We just transferred back to Japan after we lived in America for five years." Misaki's eyes widened, "That's amazing! What was it like?" Reika touched her finger to her lips and giggled, "Well, it was different. We had to learn English, so my brother and I speak two languages now." Misaki opened his mouth without thinking and said.

"No way! The guy I live with lived in England and can speak the same thing, that's so cool!" Then he covered his mouth and blushed, this was his one and only chance to look like a normal student to this girl. "I mean, that must have been very hard for you, what else happened?" Misaki asked to lure the conversation away from his mistake.

Reika went on to explain that her father was a manager for a rising pop band called 'The Cross Eyes.' And that her mother was a fashion designer, the outfit she was wearing was a one of kind piece that her mother made for her. Jazda, her brother, was here to become a photographer and the reason she was here was to get a degree in writing.

"Wow! Your family is differently ranged. What kind of writing do you do?" Reika giggled, actually covered up her face with her sleeve and giggled like a little girl. "If I told you, you might freak out." Misaki thought 'it can't be that bad, unless-' "I hope to get into the Boys Love writing company! I just love reading those novels!" Misaki shivered, he could just die now.

"But to be honest, if that doesn't work, my writing range isn't all that limited. Did you know that if everyone was as open as me, or the rest of my family, the world would be a safer place to live?"

Misaki watched her go off into a daze for a split second, "Those that can love without fear, the ones that truly love another person without gender being an issue, are a couple that should be. If you can show how you really feel for someone you care about, they become yours forever and no one should take that way. That is what love is."

Those words hit Misaki, hit him right at home. He had tried to say those three words before and never could get them out the right way. That short speech gave him a small bit of confidence. The way she said those things, he felt more relaxed around this girl, more relaxed than being around Sumi. Someone called her name behind her and Reika stood up, dusting herself off. She waved a goodbye to her new friend, "I'll see you around I hope!"

She took off in her boots that he just noticed were five inches tall and thick, he wondered how she could do that without falling flat on her face. He was just getting ready for class when he looked down and realized she had left her bag behind.

"Reika!" He called out, but she was already gone. He wanted to give the bag back, but couldn't at the moment because he had class to get to. So he sat inside his last class, Literature with the Demon Kamijou sensei. When he dropped his pencil out of boredom onto the floor he leaned over to pick it up.

"It's open?" Sure enough the black bag was open partially and he was able to peek inside. From what he could see, it was just a few bottles, but the scent caught him off guard. It smelled strangely fruity and spicy all at once. So he closed the bag and sat back in his chair, hoping no one else could smell it either.

When Akihiko had come to pick him up in the afternoon, Misaki was tickled pink about how the day had gone. "Misaki, when did you get a purse?" Akihiko asked. Misaki glared at the driver, "It's not a purse, and I met someone who was actually interested in normal things," he left out the part about the girl liking BL novels. This Misaki shivered over. "She left her bag and I couldn't find her after class so I thought I'd take it home with us and wait until I see her again to give it back to her."

"Makes sense, that's really nice of you," the lord smiled and reached over with a free hand to ruffle Misaki's hair. Misaki flushed, and turned his head away, "Baka Usagi, keep both hands on the wheel please." The author chuckled but kept quiet the rest of the drive home.

When they arrived, Akihiko told Misaki that he had to go to an award ceremony and asked Misaki if he wanted to come with. "I think I'll just stay here, I can get the chores caught up and do some homework while your out."

But the author had different plans, "When I get back, I'm going to make love to you," he whispered huskily in the others ear as he nipped at the shell of the ear. Misaki gasped and pushed the pervert author away. "Usagi-san! Your going to be late!"

So after much arguing and a goodbye kiss, which Misaki was glad to get but would never tell the author, Usami left the house alone to his young lover. As Misaki wasn't feeling hungry, he went to go read the newest novel. A tiny scent of apples and caramel met his nose and he realized he still had the bag. He finished the novel in record time, and was going to congratulate Usagi-san when he came back.

"That was a good novel, I don't see why he can't write more normal ones instead of those books from hell." He looked beside the couch and noticed the scent was getting stronger and the bag was lying innocently next to a new stack of BL novels. Misaki's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the bag to find four bottles inside.

He picked up the one that was giving off the scent, it looked like a drink and so he decided, "What's the harm in trying?" As he took a sip he failed to notice the label on the side, 'Devilish Desire.' It didn't take long before he realized something was wrong. His body was heating up and he felt the need to strip in order to cool down. At first he had unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, but then he threw the thing off after he found out it wasn't working.

His eyes landed on the seemingly innocent cover of the BL novel and he picked it up, even though his mind was screaming for him to put it down, his hands didn't think so much. "What is wrong with me?" He asked outloud before he opened the book up to the first page. Getting five chapters into the novel, Misaki absentmindedly touched the crouch of his pants and found out he was hard from reading so much detail. He could imagine that Usagi was licking him in places that made Misaki's face burn but not from rage.

Nearly ten minutes later, a click of a key turning into the lock and a door being open, a voice. "I'm back." Usagi called from the entrance. He dropped whatever he had in his hand on the floor when he saw a topless Misaki, blushing leaning against the back of the couch just watching Usagi with lust in his eyes. Akihikos eyes lowered to the noticeable bulge in his lovers pants, his eyes widening when he saw that Misaki had his right hand down his pants and was biting his left index finger lightly, trying to suppress a sound. "Usagi-san…" he moaned in a sinful voice, "welcome back." The author was speechless for once and Misaki was able to pull his hand away from his most aching place to look away from Usagi in shame, "Congratulations on your newest novel. I was going to prepare something nice for you but then I took a drink of that weird bottle on the table. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's just so hot…" And with that Usagi moved forward without warning an took his lovers mouth with his and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around the younger of the two.

He wasn't about to question why Misaki was like this, the boy was begging for any attention and who was he to deny?

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this is a lemon. If you don't want to see two guys getting it on, I would advise you to leave now while you still can.**

**Authors note:**

**Fax: Hello everyone! Thought I'd say something up here in this chapter because well, I want you to meet my friend. His name is Deceit and he is my support coach!**

**Deceit: Yo! That's right I'm her coach. Trying to make her get over her fears and just write for your viewing pleasure!**

**Fax: Wow I so can't believe I'm actually doing this.**

**Deceit: Why is that?**

**Fax: Because I never dreamed that one day I would post on this site. I'm usually the humble reader coming to get my pleasures from reading other authors works. I'm not used to writing things like this in public Deceit.**

**Deceit: I understand that you're a bit nervous about this, but don't worry. Everyone has to start somewhere…you just started really really low on the rating level. And you had reviews last time that were really good!**

**Fax: Oh yeah that's right! I did didn't I? Thank you Fuyuhiko, Bambon, ajaafooly, Cherry-Anne Sponge, and kawaii hime-sama for the reviews. I cried when I saw them! No seriously I did. Thank you for giving me the power to keep writing this.**

**Deceit: Now see? You have a few fans already and who knows, you may just get more in the future.**

**Fax: : Giggles because Deceit just gave me a funny look :**

**Deceit: - Shivers -…I can't believe you actually made Reika exist in this thing. **

**Fax: And why the heck would I not add a fan girl of my choice into this story?**

**Deceit: …Because. She's scary and she has blackmail.**

**Fax: From that one night you and Thorn were caught in the pool?**

**Deceit: I can't believe you said that here! -Dies from embarrassment-**

**Fax: It was hot! It was so worth seeing the look on his face! -Nosebleed- Yeah…I think it's about time you got to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Junjo Romantica. Wish I did. The only thing I do own is the one nosebleed I got from writing all of this.**

**Devilish Desire, does it make you grow horns?**

Misaki couldn't remember when they ended up on the couch, all he knew as at the moment, his body was burning with the desire for release. The way Akihiko's lips crashed against his own was somehow different from all of the other kisses the two had shared.

The BL novel was lost somewhere under the couch, forgotten in this dance of passion about to be shared. Their tongues battled momentarily, Akihiko winning and Misaki didn't care. He wanted more, so much more, and he couldn't control his train of thought.

Misaki pulled away, and stared at the author with his darkened eyes. "Usagi-san…" he panted, placing his hands on the others broad chest. At first the author thought Misaki was going to resist and Akihiko knew he wouldn't be able to control his actions otherwise. But as Misaki began to loosen the tie around the lords neck with his teeth, Akihiko felt a pulse surge through his lower body. The tie dropped to the floor and so did the vest and shirt.

Misaki was acting strangely un-Misaki today, he was curious, honestly he was. But the way Misaki was licking his exposed neck once the shirt was off made his concern fly right out the window. "Mi-Misaki," the author breathed heavily. The younger trailed warm butterfly kisses down the elder's neck occasionally adding a nip here and there. As he went lower down his chest, Akihiko actually had to control himself from closing his eyes at the sensations he was feeling from his young lover.

'Practice makes perfect,' he thought as Misaki closed his mouth around a hardening nipple. "Misaki!" Yes this change was different indeed, the author never realized how good this felt, though he had a good idea now on how Misaki felt when he did it to him. Akihiko gasped from the feelings, this was incredible! Misaki suckled on the nipple for a few more moments before he let go and switched to the other one.

Akihiko didn't even feel Misaki's hands trailing down lower to his pants, didn't even hear the belt or zipper coming undone. He was only feeling Misaki teasing him in a way the other had never done before. Misaki was feeling hotter and hotter; devilish in nature. Did it really have to do with the bottle and the mystery contents inside? Whatever it was, Misaki was liking the fact that he for once had Usagi -san where he wanted him.

If it weren't the fact that he knew it wasn't possible, Akihiko almost swore he saw devil horns on Misaki's head as the teen smiled wickedly at him. The boy moved down to where he was right in between the others legs looking quite content with himself. Akihiko's eyes widened as Misaki gently removed the authors straining erection from the confines of pants and boxers. The cold air that hit him full force made Akihiko hiss.

It was the hottest thing ever. EVER! It was like a demon was looking at him, the sexiest demon ever in all of demon history. Misaki tickled the author just a touch as he breathed hotly on the swelling head of his Seme. Then he took the velvety head into his hot awaiting mouth and Usami Akihiko moaned in absolute pleasure. Misaki began a slow pace at first as he took more of the large length into his mouth. Akihiko buried his hands in Misaki's hair, but not too hard. Forcing himself to not thrust into the mouth and choke the other. "Careful," he whispered to both of them, though it seemed Misaki hadn't heard.

Then the bobbing motion began and the 'practice makes perfect' saying floated back onto the tips of Akihiko's conscious. Misaki slowly pumped himself to the motions of his bobbing head. Swirling his tongue around the most sensitive part of the other. He wanted release, but he wanted to pleasure his Usagi-san for as long as he could since before he never had the bold confidence to do it.

He was close, but he wanted in Misaki badly. It took everything he had to stop Misaki's delicious mouth from being him to a finish. Misaki looked up slightly confused and he whimpered when Akihiko took Misaki's pleasuring hand away from his own hardness. "I don't think so."

Akihiko pulled the boy underneath him and stripped him of the rest of his clothes. In the process he kissed Misaki, slipping his tongue inside the mouth that had been torturing him moments ago and sucking on the muscle inside. Misaki moaned in response as friction was put on his crotch. A gentle thrusting motion, but a preview as to what was coming to other places. Finally the pants and boxers were gone from Misaki's beautiful form and all there was, was a panting devil. A devil whose skin was flushed and slick with sweat, cheeks a light pink and eyes lidded with desire. A leaking erection was begging for attention. Hardened nipples stood at the ready. It was hot, so very hot. And Akihiko almost forgot how to breathe.

"Usagi-san…please…I need you inside me," the boy beneath him begged. The seme smirked, kissing the boy once more before saying, "I need to prepare you Misaki," but Misaki wasn't going to have that.

"Please…Usagi-san…we both want release…just take me now," he pulled the other close to him, their chests touching and Misaki breathed the finisher into the authors ear. "Please…I can't stand it not having you inside me… Making me scream your name so that I never forget it…"

That was all it took, self control was stamped on as in one full thrust, Akihiko was sheathed inside Misaki. "Usagi-san!" He screamed, it hurt, gods it hurt. But the pain died instantly when that pleasure spot deep inside of him was abused by the others fast and furious thrusting motions.

Misaki panted, while Akihiko smirked as Misaki tried to keep himself quiet. "Misaki, it's ok, I want to hear you." He whispered into his lovers ear. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and moaned right in the others ear. Akihiko felt a ripple of pleasure course through him and somehow sped up his thrusting. Misaki panted as he met Akihiko with every thrust.

They both knew their little adventure was drawing to a close, Misaki was panting a lot heavier, his screams and moans getting a little louder with each thrust. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hardness and pumped in time with his thrusts until finally it was over. He leaned in and kissed the boy , whispering these words to the kiss smothered lips, "Misaki I love you."

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki screamed as his seed shot all over his and Akihiko's stomach's. In three more thrusts due to Misaki's inner walls clamping around him, he also came inside his lover. The heat inside Misaki was dying slowly as exhaustion began to take over him. "Usagi-san…I-" and right before he could get the words out, fell into a deep sleep.

Akihiko smiled, he had an idea on what Misaki was going to say, it was still enough to make him happy. This boy had no idea just how much of an effect he had on him. Pulling out of his lover, he sighed, that was hot. He had not expected this change in Misaki, which reminded him of what Misaki said earlier.

"Bottle?" The bottle sat on the table looking all innocent. Akihiko picked up the bottle and read the label.

"Devilish Desire?" That was a strange title, but the directions on the back had him grinning darkly.

"For the wildest ride of your life, take a small dose to begin, for continuous action drink the rest of the series. Warning, not for children under 18, will cause drinker to act upon hidden desires."

As he finished, he looked at the bag it had come from, and oh did he have a lot in store for Misaki. The titles of the other three bottles had amused him something awful. This also gave him an idea for a new BL novel, and he was positive that Aikawa was going to love this idea.

But for now, he picked up Misaki bridal style and carried him to their shared room. As he tucked Misaki under the covers, he thought he heard Misaki say something about 'pervert authors and evil editors.'

He chuckled before he pulled the covers over his tired form and cuddled up to his sleeping uke. Right before he fell asleep though, he made a silent promise to the night that Misaki was going to have one hell of a ride.

~TBC~

So what did you guys think? I had to get over the initial fear that I was posting something like 'that' on here. I've seen it before so it didn't bother me, but still. This is my first fanfic meaning this is my first time to write a lemon.

Anyway read and review, I would really like to know what you guys thought about this and if I need more pwork on these kinds of scenes. Promise you the next one should be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes:

Fax: …..

Deceit: Uhm? You ok?

Fax: ……

Deceit: -Gives her a hug- Faxxy?

Fax: Deceit…I…finally found out what I was going to do with another fanfic~!

Deceit: …You had me worried…over nothing?!

Fax: Well yeah! I have to promote myself somehow, but I'm stuck at a dead end. I need someone to read these notes and tell me that what I would like to do isn't wrong. Reika would make more than one appearance in some fanfics, and in others, she would not exist.

Deceit: Then just do as you please, your stories right?

Fax: Well yeah, but I want to hear what you guys think. Message me or leave a review for the idea, I would really appreciate it.

Deceit: -Blares Dam Dadi Doo through out her world-

Fax: : Walks away giggling madly : It's happy time~!

Deceit: Guess I'm in charge for the moment. She nor I own Junjo Romantica. She wishes but sadly the only thing she owns is the idea for this story.

Up to Something

Green eyes opened slowly, as he tried to figure out where he was. First of all, he was warm. Then he slowly began to remember what had happened last night and that was when he let out the most horrible yell ever. "Ieeeehhh!!" He looked under the covers to find he was as naked as the day he was warm. "Holy…I..I really did-"

His face flamed up and he stumbled out of the bed and into the shower. As he was furiously washing his hair, he could remember himself saying all those things to Usagi. "I can't believe it, that bottle turned me into a pervert!"

He blushed, "But Usagi-san really liked what I was doing…maybe that was the best way to congratulate him?" Sure. It made perfect sense since Misaki could easily say it was whatever was in the bottle that made him do it. After finishing up and getting dressed, Misaki made his way downstairs to find that Usami Akihiko, the great author and biggest pervert, was making breakfast.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned. The author turned and fixed Misaki with a smile that made the young teens legs feel like jello. "Oyaho- Misaki. Did you sleep well?" The teen nodded. He took notice of a bag on the counter, he was going to check it out when Akihiko grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

Misaki's eyes slowly slid shut as Akihiko kissed him, cupping his chin and wrapping a free arm around the smaller ones waist. It lasted for maybe a minute, but after it was over, Misaki had forgotten about the bag. "Let's go shopping today Misaki. Would you like that?" As the author took a seat down, Misaki watched him for a moment then sat down as well. "I don't mind, but what's the occasion?"

It was then that Misaki realized, Akihiko was up to something. "I just want to spend the day with you, since I've been so busy lately." The two began eating, Akihiko was smiling to himself and Misaki was questioning his sanity. The meal hadn't been burnt like it normally would be, and Akihiko was smiling in the morning, the world was coming to an end.

"Misaki," the author said as he finished eating. Misaki looked up confused and saw a familiar flash of lust take over in his land-lords eyes. "Last night was wonderful." And Misaki nearly choked on his food, his face lit up like a cherry. Akihiko chuckled, "I've never seen you so responsive before, maybe we should try that whole experience again."

"BAKA USAGI!" Misaki gathered the dishes and quickly ran to the kitchen to wash them, anything to look away from those eyes that he swore were burning a nice hole in his bottom. Akihiko gathered up his stuff, which included the bag that Misaki forgot about and went to hide it in the fridge, since he knew Misaki was busy.

After Misaki finished he turned to see that Akihiko was dressed and ready to go with a coat on. The lords hands were pressed into fists inside his pockets. Misaki put his shoes and coat on and followed the author out for the day. As they hit the pavement, Akihiko laced his hand in Misaki's and the younger blushed. "Usagi-san..not in public." But the other wasn't listening it appeared as he tightened his hold.

The two had went everywhere. At the mall they had went to play in the arcade, which was something new to them both. Then they had went to a pet-store where Misaki saw the most adorable kitten that reminded him of someone. It was solid black and had dark purple eyes that were almost black in nature.

"Huh…reminds me of Reika." Akihiko glared at Misaki who raised his hands in defense. "Reika! The girl from school that left her bag! She had black hair and purple eyes and this little kitten here reminded me of her that's all." Then the glare was softened and Akihiko smiled. 'Wow almost got myself in trouble.' Misaki thought.

It was late into the day when the couple decided to have lunch at an outside café. They spoke quietly, Misaki doing most of the work as he explained how his school was going. Akihiko was tickled pink. The day couldn't possibly get any better and he was just so happy to see his lover happy. After they ate, they continued to just go around town and look. Occasionally Misaki would see someone from his school that he knew but he would just wave at them.

They passed by a large screen which was showing a broadcast of a new band and Misaki jumped up and down excitedly, "Usagi-san look! It's 'The Cross Eye's'! That's the band that Reika's father manages!" The couple stood to listen to a preview song titled 'Whips and Chains' from the upcoming album that was titled 'Sticks and Stones'." It was hard to believe they were just a rising band. They were excellent!

Akihiko couldn't help but feel that he had heard that name somewhere else before. He would have to ask Aikawa the next time she came around.

Finally it was getting dark, and Akihiko decided to make his move. He led Misaki to an ice-cream shop and they sat inside. No one was really inside so they had to store to themselves. As they made their orders Misaki was grinning ear to ear about getting a treat like this. It warmed Akihiko's heart as Misaki placed his hands on the glass and mouthed out the flavors that sounded good.

When they had what they wanted, they took their treats to a table where Akihiko smiled. "Oh Misaki, I seemed to have forgotten the napkins, would you be so kind as to get some?" He asked with what he hoped looked like a real innocent face.

"Sure Usagi-san." Misaki went back up to the counter and asked if they could have so napkins. When Misaki had turned around, Akihiko fished a bottle out of his pocket that read "Sugar Seduction." He took the lid off and smelt the aroma. It smelt like vanilla, which fit perfectly because that was the flavor of ice-cream Misaki had gotten. He drizzled what looked like a raspberry sauce on the top which conveniently looked like the sauce Misaki had requested, poor Misaki wouldn't know the difference. As Misaki came back with the napkins, Akihiko quickly closed the bottle and hid it back in his pocket as Misaki sat down.

"Here you go Usagi-san!" They ate in a silence, Misaki not realizing what was going on as he had ordered a banana on the side of his bowl. He was turning on Akihiko in so many ways with the way that Misaki sucked on the tip before he chewed and swallowed. The author felt a fire began to course to his pants and that was when Misaki felt it.

He felt his body becoming warm, not hot but very warm. He wondered if maybe he was coming down with something. Akihiko gently stroked Misaki's leg with his foot and Misaki glared at him. "Usagi-san…" but it was rendered useless because his face was flushing again. Instead Akihiko did this a few more strokes which had Misaki panting. The sensation sent electric pleasured shocks throughout his whole body. They quickly finished the treats, quickly because Misaki didn't know how much more he could take, and left the store. Akihiko knew this one was going to take a little while to kick in so he figured a walk in the park wouldn't hurt until then.

As they made it on the trail, Akihiko groped Misaki and the other clung to him. "Usagi-san…" he breathed clutching the arm to stop him from falling. "Yes Misaki?" The author continued to fondle the teen who was gasping in delight. "Please stop…not here…" and so the author stopped. Only for the moment as they continued their quiet walk. Akihiko's hands danced up and down Misaki's sides and Misaki was becoming a puddle.

"Usagi-san," Misaki moaned and turned his red face to Akihiko who was giving him an evil grin. "Please…please can we go home.?" The author won this time and he knew it. "Of course Misaki, anything for you."

Poor Misaki had idea what was waiting for him in his current condition. He had been turned on and he knew once they got home, he was going to be ravished. This sent a shiver up and down his spine as they walked home at a fast but not suspicious pace. Hand in hand as they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes:

Fax: …: Whispers : I'm going to hell

Deceit: No your not, why would you say that?

Fax: Because…I'm writing another lemon

Deceit: So? Check out your reviews

Fax :Goes to do that now:

Deceit: -Waits until he hears something-

Fax: HOMG!

Deceit: See? Just keep writing, let's get to the good stuff shall we?

Fax/Deceit say at the same time: We do not own Junjo Romantica. But we wish we did!

Sugar Seduction, May cause cavities

Akihiko nearly kicked down the front door as he was trying to get inside. The shaking Misaki to his left was panting as the older of the two had picked off into a run and poor Misaki couldn't keep up. So when the front door was opened and Misaki was pushed inside, he yelled at the author, "Baka! You could have warned me!"

The author turned to stare at Misaki. The teen swore he saw his own death within those darkening eyes. "Misaki…to my room…now" he said quietly as he marched over to the fridge to grab his bag from earlier. The teen glared at him, "Make me!" It was a blur then, when Akihiko came back he pressed his lips into Misaki's with a searing kiss.

Akihiko pulled away and licked his lips, Misaki blushed a darker shade and looked away, "Usagi-san…please don't do that in front of me." He pleaded. The author smirked and walked away from Misaki, not without notice to the others erection. Akihiko was halfway up the stairs when he turned to the teen and tugged off his usual tie. When he did so, he motioned for Misaki to follow him to his room with a slow moving finger.

Misaki felt hypnotized as his legs moved on their own accord. Oh he knew he wanted this, last night had been wild, so he could only imagine how tonight would go. Without him even knowing it, Misaki was taking off his shirt, very slowly like a challenge to the authors eye's. "Damn tease," Akihiko was at the top of the stairs now and right when Misaki stepped off the last step, the author grabbed Misaki's wrist and practically ran to the authors room.

The teen was thrown onto the bed, landing softly and strangely in the middle of the oversized mattress. Misaki propped himself up on his elbows to watch what Akihiko was doing. The author stripped in a manner that was driving Misaki crazy. The vest was thrown to his right of the room and the shirt behind him. Then his shoes were tossed randomly before his pants followed suit. Standing there in just his boxers, Misaki gulped loudly.

He knew what lied under that piece of fabric, for it was standing tall and proud for him. Misaki blushed that he could get this reaction from the author, the teen smiled 'Only for me,' he thought. "Misaki..I'm gonna get'cha," the author whispered and Misaki heard it too late. The teen yelped when the other pounced on him and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. The bag shifted off the mattress and hit the floor. Misaki had to ask, "Usagi-san, what is in the bag?" The teen looked up at Akihiko's darkened eyes and cringed when those lips of the authors curled up into a grin, "You'll like it." The author let go of Misaki's wrists for the moment and retrieved the bag from the floor. The author brought it up on the bed before he attacked Misaki's pants and dragged them off, underwear and all.

Misaki hissed at the sudden motion, but it turned into a groan as Akihiko ravished the others exposed neck. "Usagi-san…ahh" Misaki moaned as Akihiko nipped at a spot on the neck just under his chin. The teen bucked up at the sensation, meeting the others clothed erection with his own. They both shivered from that feeling. The author sat up and stared down at Misaki who really wished he could look away from the gaze.

"I have a surprise for you." The author reached into the bag and took out a can, but it was so dark in the room that the other couldn't read it. Akihiko shook the can a few times before he removed the lid and sprayed the contents on Misaki's chest. The teen moaned as the contents touched his nipples and made them harden. The spray trailed down his chest and stopped on his stomach.

The teen didn't resist though as Akihiko's wicked tongue began to lick down his neck and to his first nipple.

"…Nnngh" Misaki suppressed the sound as best as he could as that hot tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh. Misaki covered his eyes with his hand and his chest arched up to get more of the mouth. As what he could only assume was whipped cream was licked off the flesh, the author sucked on the nipple and made Misaki moan. Once the right one was clean, Akihiko moved to the left one and repeated the action.

Misaki was panting as at last his chest was clean, then the author moved lower down his body and his breath hitched. Akihiko licked all of the cream off, the trail till now was hot. Misaki's flesh felt heated and the author loved it. He nipped at the flesh on Misaki's tummy and the teen bucked up again. "Usagi-san.." the author stopped to look at Misaki. From here he could see the rising and falling of Misaki as he tried to catch his breath.

His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open trying to take in that sweet air. The author leaned back up and licked the others ear, "Misaki, open your eyes…" he cooed in a deep but caring tone. Misaki moved his hand away and looked at Akihiko, his eyes looking on the verge of crying, but it made him look so cute.

The teen laid his hand back to his side and fisted the sheets as Akihiko moved back down past his stomach.

Akihiko took something else from the bag and popped open the lid. Gripping the bottle lightly he drizzled chocolate sauce on Misaki's hardness. "Aaah!" And Misaki's knuckles turned white from the force of his grip as the coldness met his heat. "So cute," Akihiko chuckled and sank down to the his knees so that his prize was level with his mouth. Misaki knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop what came out.

"Usagi-san!" he screamed when Akihiko wrapped his mouth and the chocolate covered goodness. His hands shot straight to Akihiko's head, Misaki sitting up at a quick speed and gripped Akihiko's head not too tightly. The silk like tresses were in his fingers and Misaki gasped as Akihiko began to slurp up the mess. This caused Misaki to blush brighter and toss his head back "Usagi-san!!" The author smirked as he took in more of the length until he had all of it. Poor Misaki, he didn't know what to do.

As the chocolate sauce was cleaned off, Misaki was panting heavily. Akihiko pulled away and licked his lips, "Chocolate Misak, I like it." Misaki clapped his hands over his ears, "Don't say stuff like that outloud!" Akihiko chuckled and leaned Misaki back onto the bed, he pressed their lips together for a few minutes. Misaki could taste himself and the chocolate mix. As they pulled away, the author was able to take notice that the teens lips were swollen from the attention. It was time, as he tore off his own boxers.

He reached back into the bag one last time and took out a small bottle that looked strangely pink. "You know what this is Misaki?" The teen shook his head, more torture probably. "Well then," he uncapped it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers and lowered his hand down to Misaki's entrance. "I'll tell you." He inserted a finger and Misaki gasped out from the sudden intrusion. It wiggled around for a moment or two before Misaki entered another one. This he was searching. Searching for that spot that would have Misaki screaming for more. "This," he said as he struck the bundle of nerves that had Misaki moaning in ecstasy. "Is edible strawberry lube." The smirk on the authors face was fit him perfectly as Misaki clutched the sheets again. "Since you like strawberries after all." He kissed Misaki again as he removed the fingers and fumbled for the bottle again. His tongue caught Misaki's in a quick battle of desperation before they got to the actual fun.

This time he coated his length so that it wouldn't be so painful, since Misaki was bound to be sore just a tad from last nights adventure. While he had him distracted, Akihiko pressed himself slowly into Misaki, and in one quick thrust was in all the way. Misaki groaned as he was filled to the max. The rhythm of his thrusting came harderer and faster and Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck to keep him in this world.

"Usagi-san…please," and he didn't even have to word his desires. Akihiko knew what to do as he reached between them and grabbed Misaki's member, as he pumped the other closer to completion. They had time for slow later on. And so the thrusting became so wild that Misaki couldn't keep up with the pleasure. It was over before it had really started as Misaki cried out his release. His seed spilling on both of them as he saw white.

Another thrust in and Akihiko came as well. The two trying their hardest to catch their breaths. When a few minutess had passed, Akihiko picked Misaki up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom where they could shower. Despite the fact that it had been fun, it had been very sticky.

Of course when they got in there, Akihiko found he liked cleaning Misaki off, and by the end of the night had another round of adventure in the bathroom.

Somewhere in the coat pocket of Akihiko's jacket, a bottle of Sugar Seduction was sitting. The warning label on the back said, "Warning, may cause cavities." But Akihiko didn't mind, he was learning how to tolerate sweet things. How could he resist Misaki after all? It wasn't possible.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Dude. I've been sick and medicated for close to three weeks now. Still feel crappy but whatever. Anyway if someone notices something that isn't right, message me about it. I'll always find a way to fix something, even if that means I have to delete something to do it.

Disclaimer: Does not own Junjo Romantica but wishes I did.

Surprise Surprise!

I would never tell Usagi-san about some of my secrets, for one reason or another. One thing he didn't know was keeping my eyes closed during acts of…Mmhmm…that the feelings were heightened. That every time he pinned me up against the wall with my hands above my head, he made me weak in the knees.

My heart would pound in excitement for what was to happen. I could never tell him any of this, it was just too embarrassing! I had to catch my breath for thinking about any of that, as I held onto a street lamp I heard someone calling my name.

I looked up and was surprised to see Reika waving at me with a tall guy beside her. He had blonde hair that stopped right at his shoulders with purple eyes just like Reika. He wore a somewhat design that resembled her current outfit. A short sleeved red with the sleeves that stopped over her elbows. A black butterfly on her chest and black angelic wings on the back. The same black short shorts and the pumps. Good lord I wanted to laugh because she almost stumbled onto her face.

The man beside her caught her wrist before it could happen and pulled her back into him. Shaking his head he gave me a good look up and down. This guy scared me somewhat with the black top like Reika's except it had a silver heart stitch over his heart. Nothing on the back but casual khaki pants with black work shoes.

"Reika…be careful, " he said with a deep voice. She giggled and wiggled out of his grip to run at me. "Misaki! Haven't seen you in a few days," she stopped in front of me and smiled. I couldn't help but return the gesture. "I could say the same, hey Reika?" She looked behind her and watched as the other male walked towards us looking somewhat bored. "Yes Misaki?" She turned her attention back to me. "The other day, you left your bag. I was afraid someone would take it so I brought it home with me."

Reika giggled at this, "Thank you Misaki. Your such a good friend!" The male stared hard at me, "Reika…this kid looks really familiar," he looked to Reika who was swaying back and forth on her tip toes. "This is the guy I was telling you about Jazda!" And then it hit me. "You're her brother?!" It came out as a half shocked yelp. The eyes were the only thing that made them look related.

Jazda nodded and held out his hand, "Jazda Kiryu, you're Takahashi Misaki right?" I wasn't going to be rude so I nodded and shook his hand. He had a nice grip, reminded me of someone I knew…

"I'm so glad everyone is acquainted now! So Misaki, where are you heading?" Reika questioned, probably because it was getting late and I was walking by myself. "Ah! Home actually! I just had to get something to cook for tonight, would you like to follow?" Maybe Usagi-san wouldn't mind I couldn't help but think.

"I don't mind, besides, with all of us together…" she looked at her brother with a sweet smile. "We won't be jumped again." My eyes must have widened because Reika was giving me a clueless look. These two had been jumped before? "Lead the way Misaki-kun!" Jazda chuckled and I shook my head, I think Reika has a case of A.D.D. So we walked down the street to the penthouse sweet.

When I opened the door the first thing I did was call out, "I'm home!" The next response was Usagi-san saying his reply, "Welcome back." As he looked behind him, I saw he was surprised. I was also surprised when Reika flew past me in a red and black blur and launched herself at my lov…landlord!

"Usami-sensei!" I thought she was just a crazed fan, I knew it! "Father wanted to tell you that we've been practicing really hard for the movie. He wanted you to know that he wants you to hear us sometime." Usagi-san plucked the girl off of his neck and set her down on the floor. He smiled, and I gasped. It was the most disturbing thing! "Ah! I'm sure you'll make the movie great with the music your band makes." And he ruffled her hair like he would do with me and I felt a pang of jealousy go through me.

"Usami-sensei, I didn't know Misaki lived with you? He's such a good friend, he talked with me when I first transferred back!" She giggled and he laughed. Jazda moved past me and walked right over to them, he smiled and I couldn't help that something seemed eerily familiar about them. They all looked to have the same color of eyes.

"Akihiko," Jazda held out a small bag that had a cute pink ribbon tied onto it. "Mother gives you her wishes for the release of your last novel. She has always read your books with a dedication that cannot be matched." They seemed so close to being family. Usagi-san unwrapped the gift and found it was a small Suzuki-san that could fit in the palm of ones hand.

"Tell her I said thank you, I know exactly where I'm going to put this one!" With that said he walked over to the couch and placed the tiny Suzuki on the large ones hand. It was quite cute. "Misaki, please set the bags down." The other three sat in the living room while I began dinner. Listening because I was curious.

"We can't stay long, we just wanted to make sure Misaki got back safely. I know Jazda has to study for a test and I need to be practicing my songs." So Reika was the lead singer of 'The Cross Eye's' huh? Go figure. "I understand, how did the move go?" Usagi-san questioned as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch.

"It went fine. I mostly stay in my room to practice, Jazda likes the spot, he can get good scenery out in the mountains. Mother needed the fresh air, I think being in America bothered her some but now that she's home, I think she's feeling much better. Father likes being back as well, I can tell he was afraid something might happen to the company while he was gone, but it's doing just fine."

Akihiko took a cigarette from a box laying on the table and lit it up, taking a long drag from it and letting the air back out. "I see. That's good though. How did the school go?" Jazda answered with a roll of the eyes and Reika giggled. "Jazda didn't like it. The girls at our school stalked him on more than one occasion. The boys in my grade and higher tried to hit on me, but Jazda would kick their tail!" She laughed and Jazda looked at his sister with a glare.

"We passed our classes, it took a while to really get accustomed. But when we finally adapted, we had to move back. I had a few good friends that plan on visiting over the summer when school gets out here. But Jazda didn't really get attached to anyone there, I don't know why though." Jazda looked at Akihiko and with a dead serious face, "I'm not interested in any women. I love my sister and my mother. I love my sisters friends, but anyone besides them I don't like. There is a guy at the university I like, though he's a bit shy."

Reika clapped her hands and I almost dropped a pan on the floor. Jazda too?! Was every man in the world turning gay?! Oh well…I couldn't talk. "It's that Dayarca guy isn't it? The one with the pretty blue eyes and silver hair? I knew you'd go after him, he's go cool!" And then I remembered with a drop in my stomach that Reika was a BL fan girl.

"Well good luck with that, I know you'll do fine." Jazda smiled, "That means a lot coming from you." "I don't know what I wouldn't do without Misaki." I yelled from the kitchen, "Usagi-san!" I heard that man chuckle. Reika let out the most annoying squeal I have ever heard and pointed at us, "You're going out with him?! I LOVE IT!"

I wanted to faint. The whole room was laughing now. A few minutes later found Jazda helping me set the table while Reika went to talk to Usagi-san. I couldn't hear anything they said though.

--

"Usami-sensei," Reika grabbed the authors arm and dragged him off to a corner. "Misaki brought back a black bag the other day. I want you to have it. Inside is something I wanted to work on but never really perfected. I was going to let a friend of mine have it when she came to visit but if you want it you can take it."

Akihiko gave her a dark grin, "Oh yes I know. We've been using the contents furiously over the past few days." Reika giggled, "Oh my Usami-sensei! You dirty man! At least I know they work now! Mother will be so happy." The two shared a few words and then returned to see Misaki and Jazda finish the table for two.

--

"Well brother, I think we should be heading out now. Mother will be furious if we aren't back in time to finish our homework!"

Jazda gave Misaki a small pat on the shoulder and walked with his sister to the front door. "Don't forget to come by and visit us sometime!" Reika waved then, her and her brother leaving. As they left, Akihiko laughed and turned to look at me. "Misaki, I didn't know you were friends with Reika and Jazda Kiryu?"

"Well I just met Jazda on the way here, but yeah. Who are they Usagi-san?" We took our places at the table and said our thank you's before continuing the conversation. "Her father manages a company here in Japan, their family does several things that help the economy here, for example the clothes business for 'Stitch Central' is owned by their mother Mariko Kiryu. Their father, Satoshi Kiryu runs that business, plays a part in my publishing company, and manages the band that Reika plays in." He took a few bites where I just continued to eat.

When he finished he continued, "Jazda takes the pictures for the covers of my novels, or sets the scene for the movies for the books that are eventually turned into movies. The whole family is set on being busy all the time." I smiled, well, that did sound kinda large for the family. "Satoshi is my better boss, he's the one that tells me to take my time and not stress myself. Though I can never follow his advice."

I twitched and gave the author a funny look. That was the truth. "His kids are good too, I'm grateful they didn't turn out like brats. I really like them, and hope they have a good future." I smiled. Well whatever jealousy I had earlier disappeared. Reika and Jazda probably looked at Usagi-san as an uncle of sorts.

The rest of the dinner passed by with silence, a happy one as I had learned a lot and Usagi-san was smiling. Once we finished eating, I put the leftovers up and washed the dishes. Just as I was going to finish, I felt arms wrap around my waist and a mouth kissing my exposed neck. I shivered, "Usagi-san, I'm trying to wash dishes!"

I wanted this, the past few days had done nothing but make me ache for his touch, but like hell I was ever going to tell him. "Misaki," his deep voice echoed in my ear and sent a pleasant vibration down my spine. "I have got to have you." He tilted my head back and kissed me hard on the lips. I let out a gasp which gave him easy access to my mouth. I felt something cold run down my throat, but I really didn't notice it.

It tasted oddly sweet and my eyes widened. Every time I tasted something like this, it usually ended with my ass getting pounded several times. It was too late though as Usagi-san pulled away from me with a wicked grin on his face. "Misaki…I will have all of you," he said this and I moaned as he cupped my behind. "Usagi-san!"

He chuckled darkly. I just knew this was going to be a rough night. Usagi-san took me by the hand and held a glass of some liquid with ice in. Leading me up the stairs, I felt a fuzzy warmness seep deep into my body. This had happened last night too. My brain was trying to remember something, something about having it been done before when it first started.

When did this start? I couldn't concentrate as every movement Usagi-san made was more focused in my mind. Oh I knew I was going to resist, but I knew in the end this was going to be a good night as well. As Usagi-san opened the door to our shared room, and allowed me inside, I felt something soft and silky fall over my eyes. I felt him tie it behind my head and then he pinned me down to the bed, arms above my head.

It was like what I had been thinking of earlier! How had he known?! Was he a mind reader?!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: I had difficulty writing this chapter because these are things that well…I'm sure some people can figure out the reasons. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~! And sorry for the long wait, I was really trying on this one!

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the anime, so I won't say it.

Just Feel Me

My heart was racing, and I didn't know why. I couldn't see anything because of the blindfold over my eyes. My hands were let go of for the moment because he started to undo the buttons on my shirt. I grabbed his wrists to try and stop him. He ground his hips into my front where I felt something hard poking me. "Usagi-san!"

The shirt was dropped to the floor as he laid gentle kisses on my shoulder, I felt my arms fall to the sides in a state of weakness. He trailed the kisses up to my ear and I shivered, the sensations doubled more than usual.

"Misaki…lets try something different." He said in his deep voice right in my ear as he nipped at it. I let out a moan and melted into the bed. Clutching the sheets into a tight grip as he sucked on a spot on my neck. Then he suddenly grabbed my hands.

I heard Usagi-san chuckle to himself as he tied my hands above my head to the headboard with what I thought was a tie. "Pervert Usagi!" I screamed but that only seemed to make him all that more determined. Not that I could tell because I was blind at the moment, but I could feel.

I wanted to say something, however any protest I would have had died in my throat as he kissed me roughly on the lips. I let out a gasp instead which allowed him easy access to my mouth. I could feel the bastard smirk against me.

--

(Ok readers I want out of his view so.)

Akihiko sucked on Misaki's tongue for a few minutes, chuckling at the attempted struggles to escape. He pulled away and kissed the eyes hidden behind the silk blindfold. "I really think you'll like this."

He moved down to unbuckle Misaki's pants and pulled them completely off, underwear and all. Akihiko stood up from the bed and went to retrieve his glass which he had left near the door. The lord then turned to look at the bound Misaki on the bed.

"I could just ravish you right now…but I really want to have fun with you Misaki. You look so good bound like that, body just begging to be touched."

Misaki shook his head from side to side, "Baka Usagi! Don't say such embarrassing things out loud!" Those words only succeeded in turning Misaki on even more than what he thought was possible. Akihiko swirled the contents in the glass around with a smug look that Misaki couldn't see. "But I love to see your reactions Misaki."

Akihiko removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. His pants and boxers making the same fate.

Very slowly he crept back over to the bed, and set the glass on the counter next to it. Then he straddled Misaki again and started to place kisses and nips randomly on his shoulders and collar area. Misaki moaned very quietly, trying to not be so loud. Akihiko gave him his time knowing that very soon no matter what he did, Misaki would be screaming his name.

Teasing the other was always fun as he ground his hips again causing the teen to shudder. Akihiko smirked and said very calmly, "I wonder how you'll react to this Misaki." He reached over to the glass and took out a piece of ice. Noticing how it was melting somewhat from being in the glass for so long. It was perfect.

He placed the piece on Misaki's lips who let out a surprised gasp, "Usagi-san!"

His trembling was so adorable, he could imagine that his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. He ran the piece along the others petal soft lips before he slowly dragged it down his cheek and neck. Misaki shivered from the cold sensation, "It's cold Usagi!"

The author laughed at Misaki which infuriated the teen further. "Usagi-Aah!" The teen bucked his hips up into a erection when the ice trailed down his chest and came across a perked nipple. Akihiko moaned at the contact and smiled when Misaki's blush heightened and he tossed his head from side to side. "Usagi-san! It's too cold!" It was strange when Misaki found himself liking this so he decided to lie his way out.

Akihiko rolled the ice around for a moment before he leaned down and sucked on the nipple. Misaki arched his back trying to get more of the delicious hotness that was his lovers mouth. 'I didn't just think of him as my lover!' He thought against his slowly deteriorating mind. Akihiko nipped at the flesh very lightly before he let go and returned the same attention to its twin.

The restraints were terrible, all Misaki wanted to do was have something to anchor him to this world before he was swept out into a pleasurable sea. "Ah..Can't..Usagi-san," Misaki moaned when the author let go and watched Misaki's face. His evil glint was there but poor Misaki couldn't see it.

"I think I rather like the attention I'm giving you…what do you think Misaki?" The cold water dripped on the teens chest and the other hissed at the contact. Akihiko then came back down and dragged the ice to more of the others body. Misaki knew what was coming as Akihiko licked a lazy trail down his navel. Knew where that ice was going next and he didn't know if he'd like that a whole lot.

"Usagi..don't you dare do it!" Misaki yelled suddenly, his face flushed to the point of catching fire. Akihiko chuckled darkly, "Do what Misaki?"

Akihiko popped the piece of melting ice into his mouth and then got down on his hands and knees and faced Misaki's erection. Without a word of warning, Akihiko took the others head into his mouth where a mixture of hot and cold was met.

"AH! Usagi -san!!" Misaki twisted the silk tie with his fingers as he tossed his head back and screamed. It was too much. "Nnngh…" He grit his teeth to try and keep his mouth shut. A vibration went straight through him when Akihiko laughed in his throat.

The author took more of the throbbing erection into his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head, rolling the ice all over the appendage.

Misaki was having a hard time keeping quiet as he found he couldn't resist this pleasure. It was too much but he didn't want it to stop. He knew he was close as his body was shaking, yet Akihiko was going to make him go all the way. The ice was melted already but the only thing Misaki could feel now was the others skilled tongue bringing him to his finish.

"Usagi-san…I'm…I'm," the author smiled as sucked one hard time and he felt the others seed spill into him, happily swallowing all of it. Akihiko pulled away with a smirk and a 'pop' as he observed Misaki's appearance. His chest was rising and falling at a fast rate, trying to get back air. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were twisted into the tie. The teens chest and stomach were glistening from the trail he had left from the ice and his mouth.

"You look so good Misaki…and I'm not done with you yet." He sat back up and leaned over to give Misaki gentle kisses on his lips, getting addicted to the taste. The author reached back for the glass and dipped his fingers inside. As he brought them back to himself, he grinned and Misaki felt it.

"What are you smiling about pervert Usagi?" Akihiko reached between them and swirled a chilled finger around Misaki's entrance. The teen let out a gasp and struggled to get away, "Please don't!"

And Akihiko slipped a finger inside. The heat mixed with the cold made the teen tremble with a long and low moan. This finger moved in and out for a few times, before a second one was added to the fun. Now the fingers were searching for that one spot.

"Oh gods!" Misaki screamed as Akihiko had found what he was looking for. He continued to tease this spot while Misaki panted from the torture. Then he slipped them out when he thought the other was ready. The author then took his own leaking erection and slid himself into the teens entrance with one thrust to the hilt. The heat was delicious but he knew he would have to wait.

A tear escaped Misaki's blindfold. Akihiko removed the bonds on Misaki's wrist who was more than grateful to have them off. Then the blindfold came off as well and Misaki met predatory eyes. He looked away in embarrassment as Akihiko licked the tear trails away slowly. Misaki stifling any sound that would have escaped.

Akihiko cupped Misaki's chin and turned his face back to him, he was smiling as Misaki's blush darkened. "Just give up…you've lost already." He kissed the teen then and there and gave a thrust inside the boy, hitting his pleasure spot straight on. Misaki moaned into the others mouth as he wrapped his arms around the others neck.

This made the author smile as he started his thrusting into the teen. Misaki could barely hang on for his life as he was swept away into that sea. Every time he felt that pleasure he saw a flash of colors behind his eyes. Without even knowing it he was panting and gasping for Akihiko to take him 'harder and faster.'

He was close again, Misaki was trying to figure out how that had happened. "Usagi..Usagi-san…" he gasped into the authors ear. "I'm…I'm going to cum…" and the author sped up if that was even possible. With a few more thrusts Misaki saw white and spilled his seed on himself and the other. The tight constrictions of Misaki's body sent the author over the edge until he released his load into the teen.

The room was fuzzy and warm in Misaki's mind as he saw Akihiko coming into view with a confident smirk. Akihiko took his lips again and again until Misaki was panting for air. His green eyes were dazed looking as the Misaki turned his head away.

Akihiko removed himself from inside the teen and then embraced him into his chest. Misaki just wanted to sleep now, but he had to know.

"Uhm…Usagi-san..where did you get the idea for 'that'?" And he felt Akihiko tighten his hold on him. The author ruffled Misaki's hair as he chuckled to himself. Now chest to chest the teen listened to Akihiko's heart beat, slowing down from the action. Misaki could stay like this forever and Akihiko would agree.

"Like I said…just wanted to try something different. Why did you not like it?"

Misaki blushed and snuggled into the other, slowly slipping off into the darkness of sleep, "I didn't say that." And that was it.

Akihiko smiled as he listened to Misaki's steady breathing and he nuzzled his nose into the others hair, smelling a twist of strawberries and a scent that was Misaki's only. "Glad you liked it..we should try that more often."

It was wonderful how he felt right now, knowing that Misaki would give him what he wanted soon enough.

"Misaki…I love you." He whispered thinking that the teen hadn't heard. But what he didn't realize was that Misaki had and was smiling to himself as he drifted off into pure sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update! I feel so ashamed as a writer, I should keep up with these kinds of things easily. Oh well, here is the next chapter to New Play.

Disclaimer: Why for must you tease me so? You know I don't own Junjou Romantica!

His Plan

Psychic. That was what Usagi-san had to be, went through Misaki's head as he was cooking breakfast. Last night had been wild. Just thinking about it sent shivers down Misaki's spine and a present blush was his reward.

This state he went into was bad at the moment because he nearly burnt breakfast in the process. "Stupid Usagi!" He cursed to his landlord because he wanted to pin the blame on anyone but himself at the moment.

"What are you yelling about so early into the morning?" Akihiko came down the stairs smirking while holding cup of coffee.

"You know exactly what it is Usagi bastard!" The teen practically seethed as he placed the dishes on the table and undid his apron.

The two sat down to enjoy a peaceful breakfast in which Misaki flushed the whole time while Akihiko was seemingly ignoring him. After they finished eating, Misaki washed the dishes and set to cleaning the 'unclean/clean' apartment.

So far Akihiko had not done anything to him, which Misaki would normally be very happy about but couldn't help but feel suspicious about this sudden change. Normally Akihiko would be jumping him any chance he got, but he had locked himself up in his office to do some research.

"Wonder what kind of novel he's working on though." He got the sneaky impression that his Usagi-san was writing another BL novel.

'Woah wait! I did not refer to him as mine?!' Anger ever apparent on his face Misaki stomped throughout the living room looking for something to clean.

It was three hours into the day when nothing could possibly be cleaned that Misaki finished up his homework assignment and was bored out of his mind. He had changed Suzuki-san's bow already and couldn't think of anything to do.

It was then he thought of something, "That bag!" So he set off on his search to find the bag. It couldn't be that hard, it was small, black, and evil. But after about thirty minutes he realized the bag was gone. "Maybe Reika took it with her when she came over last night."

Then last night's images played through his head and he collapsed to the floor as a Misaki puddle. Shivering as he went with a red flaming face. Just thinking about it made his body tingle.

--

"Misaki…," the author whispered into his ear. Misaki pushed himself off the floor in an ungraceful manner and backed away from the author. Did he pass out or something and not realize it?

"Aikawa called me and wants to see the new draft I just got finished with. So I'm going to meet her somewhere, will you be alright here by yourself for a little while?"

The teen nodded, maybe he would go out once Akihiko went out because he seldom got the chance to do so. "Be good and if you need anything or feel lonely, call me and I'll be back in record time." Akihiko grabbed Misaki by the chin and pulled his face to his, their lips locking for a short kiss.

When Akihiko pulled away, the teen was look at the floor with a pink flush. "So cute," he chuckled and stood up to go gather his keys before heading out.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki found himself saying. The author turned to stare at the slowly rising teen. He was at a loss for words, the hell was he going to say just now?

"Uhm…don't let Aikawa-san kill you or anything!" He rushed into the den and slammed the door closed. Akihiko was smirking. "You actually care about my well being? I'm so in love! I love you Misaki!"

--

And he did just that. By this I mean Misaki went out as soon as Akihiko was gone. He had plenty of time on his hands, maybe he would go shopping or just walk around and enjoy the scenery. Advertisements for the new line of 'Stitch Central' clothing were displayed on giants screens and fashion magazines around the district.

"So Usagi-san wasn't kidding," he had to admit some of the designs were really well made. But he couldn't appreciate something he would never wear. He would however admire how the style seemed to fit some and make them look like real models.

Perhaps it was the fact that while he was bored the time had flown by mysteriously. When his phone went off saying he had a text message, he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He reached into his pocket and fished it out, he flipped it open and read.

"From Usagi-san?" He read the message inside:

'Meet me at the Aburashi (*1) Hotel in a few minutes.'

Misaki just stared at the phone, funny how that hotel was just a five minute walk from here. Oh well.

He texted a quick 'K' as a response before he started to make his way there. He was thinking on whether or not he was going to be under dressed for this or not. His khaki shorts and brown shoes were somewhat businessy right? And the crisp white shirt with the 'x' on the left hip all the way to the right was the same.

As if on cue, he got another text and he checked to see what it was. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head:

'What you're wearing is fine.'

How had the bastard known he was thinking that!?

--

He made his way inside the spacious hotel where he got another text saying what room number to come to.

Misaki was standing right outside the door, his hand raised like he was going to knock but seemingly forgetting how to do so.

He could hear Aikawa in the room so he knew Usagi-san wasn't alone. He took a breath and knocked twice. There was a pause followed by the editor opening the door with a big smile.

"Hi there Misaki-kun, we're almost done here! Please come inside!" And she let him in she shut the door behind him. This room was so unnecessarily huge! It had two dens and a kitchen! Good lord who needed this much room?

"Ah Misaki, seems you were able to find your way here." The author was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette with a big stack of papers in front of him. "Well Usami-sensei, I'm glad you are now able to make the deadline! Please enjoy your stay here and I will be on my way."

Aikawa bowed after she took up the papers and left with a grin on her face. It scared Misaki a little but he didn't question it. "Misaki…"

That voice made the teen tremble in his place when those arms wrapped around him with those large hands resting on his thighs.

A quiet gasp was heard as fingers trailed teasing circles up and down his thigh from the inside of his shorts, riding higher and higher every few seconds.

"Usagi-san! Don't!" Misaki grabbed the others wrists to try and stop him when he felt the other kiss the shell of his ear.

"Let's go to the spa downstairs, I really think you'll enjoy it," Akihiko breathed hotly on the others exposed neck and the teen moaned despite his best efforts.

Oh the hell he put himself into! He knew Akihiko was up to something, he just didn't know what!

--

1*= Hell yes I made this up, don't question me. I'm not very good with building names.

Authors Notes: I think I'm going to stop it here, give you something to really scratch at. I apologize for this chapter being short, but the next one should be a lot longer. The next chapter is the romantic smut if you guys haven't figured out my pattern. That means two more chapters to go! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: I do apologize for the length of the last chapter, it was sorta bugging me all the stuff I would have to put in it at the time. So I thought I would cram everything into this chapter. Remember with this chapter, there will only be one more before this series comes to an end. But don't be disappointed. I still love you guys~!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Junjou Romantica. Why must I say this in every chapter I write?

The Passion

He really didn't know what to think with this. First of all, Akihiko was smiling. Two the author was up to something. And three…well it was just as bad as the other two options so he let it go. A massage though…he had not been expecting that.

Lately that was all Akihiko was doing, surprising him more and more with things that well frankly, he dared to think this, made his heart race a few extra beats.

Even now as he was laying on the table, stark naked minus a towel, his heart was moving a few extra beats. Laying face down though meant he couldn't see what Usagi-san was doing behind him. Wait a minute….

"Usagi-san…why exactly are you in here?" Misaki questioned as he turned his head to the side to ask correctly. The author was smiling at him, making sure there was no evil intent in his eyes or something of that nature.

"I'm in here because I don't trust anyone touching you. So I'm just here to be an overseer of sorts."

'An overseer? So he says,' thought Misaki. His glared at Akihiko one last time before he turned his head back to it's original position.

The door to the room opened up and in stepped the masseuse, smiling just as brightly. "Good afternoon gentleman, I hope you are enjoying your stay thus far!" This guy was overly cheerful. It was like if he smiled anymore, his face might either crack, or his smile would catch the light in the room and blind the other two occupants.

"So let's see, Misaki, you are getting just the simple rub down. I hope you don't mind this." The man introduced himself as Ken and that was it. It was relaxing once the man started, a heated glare went ignored to the back of Ken's head.

He started on the shoulders, easing tense muscles that Misaki didn't even know he had into relaxed stances. Without even realizing it, his toes were curling and he felt very giddy in his stomach as those hands made small circles on his back.

All of the cooking and cleaning, not to mention the molestation that Misaki received on a daily basis was being rubbed right out of him. Ken was happy for finally being able to do his job right, "How do you feel now Misaki-kun?"

Misaki sighed, "Wonderful !" He was unaware of the dark aura that was starting to soak the room, both were as Akihiko was worrying his pants legs in his hands. He was jealous to the extreme! Misaki never acted like this to him and it was starting to piss him off.

It was when Ken had finally worked out the muscles on his back and moved to his lower back that Misaki groaned. Everything was being eased out of him, very gently, it was rough living with the insatiable rabbit known as Usagi-san. One round wasn't enough on some nights.

All of Misaki's moaning finally made something snap inside the author and he stood up in a flash. Poor Misaki wasn't even given a warning as the author grabbed his dangling wrist and tossed the boy over his shoulder. Misaki had only enough time to secure the towel around his waist before Ken got a butt shot. Ken stood horrified crying out apologies on his part. They went ignored as did Misaki's protests for the author to let him down.

--

It was when they got back to the room that Akihiko finally complied to Misaki's commands and dropped him none to gently on the bed. He undid the tie around his neck and glared at Misaki. The teen returned the gesture with one of his own glares, "You moron! What the hell was that for?!"

Akihiko spoke very calmly at this, his voice so soft that Misaki was amazed, "That was a bad idea on my part, I shouldn't have let him touch you." Misaki blushed and stuttered with his next few words, "U-usagi-san? Wer-were you getting jealous?"

The face changed into a seductive smirk as Akihiko tossed his tie to the side and stared down Misaki, "And what if I was?" He leaned down and captured Misaki's lips with his own before the teen could respond. The teen had made it easy for him by having his mouth open as Akihiko's tongue slipped inside to battle with the others muscle.

This lasted for maybe a minute before he pulled back to see a panting Misaki with his eyes closed. It was erotic and sent a pleasant shiver down to Akihiko's manhood. But he wanted this to be special instead of fast and furious like it had been. He took Misaki's hand in his and kissed the top very lovingly.

Misaki gasped and blushed even darker than before, the author smiled. "Misaki, let's take a bath together." Slow and steady was the game for tonight. The teen didn't even protest as Akihiko helped him up from the bed and led him to the expansive bathroom.

The tub had been filled with just enough water so that it almost overflowed, but never quite got there. The room was dark with a few lit candles giving off a dim but still bright glow. There was a bottle of god only knows and two glasses. It was so beautiful that the shock made Misaki drop his towel to the floor in which Akihiko gave a soft chuckle.

"Do you like it? I had someone set this up so that it was just right for you." He said as he started to strip himself. Misaki looked close to tears as his heart started the beating thing again. He could just pass out from the treatment.

"Misaki, won't you join me?" The author had slid into the bathtub just as quietly and was staring at Misaki with loving eyes. The teen opened his mouth to say something, something that was on the tip of his tongue. But he decided against it and closed his mouth to join Usagi-san in the tub.

The water must have been drawn recently because Misaki cooed at the temperature. Hot so that little rivets of steam floated off the surface, but not so hot that it burned. His muscles loved this! Akihiko took this moment to gently run his hands up and down the others sides, listening to the soft moans that came out of his lovers mouth.

He had learned that higher heats made the body more sensitive to touch and he grinned where Misaki couldn't see him. The teen had sat in his lap without being asked to and the teens back was pressed against his chest. "Like that?" Akihiko asked as his fingertips ran teasing up and down the teens inner thighs. Misaki almost bucked at the contact but instead opted to nodding and moaning instead. Music to Akihiko's hears.

After a moment he stopped to reach for the bottle and glasses behind him. He twisted the top of the bottle and poured a pinkish tinted liquid into a glass and handed it to Misaki. He then poured himself some and clinked their two glasses together.

Misaki stared at his glass for a long moment before he took a cautious sip. It was fizzy for the most part, but it had a sweet taste that left a warm feeling in the back of the mouth. As he felt it travel, it made him feel warm, not like all of the other drinks he had had. It was a soft kind of warmth. And he thought of something. He didn't want to say it though, for fear of spoiling the moment.

Once the glasses were empty, Misaki couldn't ignore the fact that he felt safe here. Protected and loved. Akihiko had started to nip at his neck very lightly and Misaki groaned. That spot was always sensitive no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

When that tongue dragged it's way up to his ear, Misaki was trembling and biting his lower lip to suppress the sounds that were fighting desperately to come out. "Misaki…" Akihiko's deep voice vibrated into his ear and made a gasp come out from the teens ear.

"Don't hold back…no one else can hear," he bit at the shell and that caused Misaki to shift in his hold. Misaki didn't even realize when the other had wrapped an arm around his waist. "Baka Usagi! You'll hear! And that's embarrassing!" Misaki struggled against the hold as another hand snuck up to his chest and tweaked a nipple.

"Ah! Usagi-san! Don't do that!" The heat made his flesh more sensitive, which was bad because his nipples had always been very sensitive to begin with. But the author was relentless as he continued his attacks, now using both of his hands as he had turned the teen to face him. That wicked muscle working at making Misaki breathless with need.

All of the sounds that Misaki made were being swallowed by the author's mouth as Akihiko slid his hands lower to fist the now hardened length of the teen. Misaki pulled back to breathe but the moment Akihiko touched him down there, the teen gasped loudly and held the authors shoulders. "Usagi-san!"

Akihiko was content with this, smiling at the quiet gasps and pleas' that left his lovers lips. His own manhood was touching the piece of wet flesh that he wanted to so badly slide into. He continued this for at least five more pumps before he stopped. Misaki giving him a glare that questioned him.

"Usagi-san…please don't stop," and that was even better than the sounds. Akihiko slowly slid inside the tight passage that was Misaki. The teen groaned at the feel as he dragged his nails down Akihiko's chest, who found out he rather liked that treatment. He waited until Misaki was used to him, he had no intention of hurting Misaki any further.

"Misaki…can I move?" He was slow with his words as he watched Misaki's back tense then slowly relax. It took a moment but Misaki finally let out a shaky breath, "Yes." And Akihiko began his slow rhythm of finding the spot deep inside the teen that would make them both happy.

One particular thrust and Misaki saw stars, "Usagi-san! There!" And they continued. The author leaned down and sucked on another spot on the teens tilted upwards neck. Misaki laced his fingers through silver hair at the sensations he was feeling.

He was even ignoring the sounds of the water splashing around them, well somewhat as they may have been the reason why his face stayed flamed. Misaki shifted a little in Akihiko's lap and brought the other deeper inside of him, and Misaki cried softly because he felt full. Complete.

"Misaki?" The author whispered into the others ear, "I'm not hurting you am I? You're crying." And Misaki smiled, "No…no Usagi-san, I'm just really happy. I feel complete with you." With this said the author's heart jumped at the confession. He took Misaki's length back into his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. They would reach their climax soon, he knew because the muscles inside Misaki were constricting around him, it would only take a few more thrusts he was sure.

And sure enough, four thrusts later and Misaki cried out his climax, "Usagi-san!" He came inside the water and collapsed into the author who released his load into his lover with a grunt. Their hearts were racing like they had just ran a mile and they sat that way to regain their breath. Once they recovered Akihiko stroked Misaki's back and eased out of the teen. Wrapping his arms underneath the teen.

"Misaki, I think we should get out now," the author lifted the exhausted Misaki princess style and dried him off. Chuckling at the way Misaki looked, so adorable like an angel. But Misaki was smiling and that was good enough for him.

--

Once they were dressed in pajama pants and cuddled together on the bed, Misaki was able to gather up his wits. "Usagi-san?" The author kissed the teens forehead, "Yes?" Misaki flushed at what he was going to say, his eyes so hopeful and swirling with different emotions.

"Thank you for tonight…I really liked it." Akihiko kissed the boy lightly on the lips and wrapped his arms around him, getting them as physically close as possible. "My pleasure Misaki…I would do anything for you. I love you."

He felt Misaki twitch in his hold and he heard a quiet noise though he couldn't tell what it was.

"Usagi-san?" The author raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

The teen was silent for a moment and Akihiko swore he had fallen asleep. "I love you too."

And Akihiko was made the happiest man alive. He had finally gotten what he had wanted all along, the heart of the one he loved. And they fell asleep that way, smiles on both their faces. As it should be this way.

--

Authors Ego: So there is the final smut. Remember there is only one official chapter left now, and I do apologize for the late update, I have been super emo busy and I hate that because I really wanted to get this out sooner and I guess you could say I lost interest. Oh well, review if you want~!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: So I've got a little surprise waiting for you at the end of this chapter, you have to read this whole page in order to find out what it is. But I know you're gonna love it~!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. End of story.

**The Aftermath**

It really hadn't been that hard once he thought about it. Those three words. He was blushing furiously at the thought. Pouting on the bed really made him look cute, thank god Usagi-san had went downstairs for something.

Something was on the back of Misaki's mind though, and he had to find out if his suspicions were true. He went straight to the bathroom where the night before he had had the most romantic night of his life.

Remembering what took place made him weak in the knees and butterflies flutter in his stomach. There on the edge of the tub sat an innocent bottle. He glared as he picked it up and read what it said on the label.

"Cupid's Passion, final mix in the series of Love Potions." Misaki was shaking now. He knew it! He knew it all along! It all started with that damn bottle in the bag, whatever the desire it said. But then he stood there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

"Why would Reika need this?"

The sound of a door coming open had Misaki stomping his way into the main room with the bottle in hand. Akihiko looked at him in confusion then suddenly smirked when said bottle was thrust into his face.

"Explain this!" Misaki screeched. Akihiko started laughing, so hard that he fell onto the couch in a fit of shakes. Misaki was wide eyed. 'What the hell is going on here?' He thought.

"Oi! Usagi-san! Answer me right now!" It took a few more minutes until Akihiko was able to regain his composure, and he gave Misaki a strange look that the teen had never seen before.

"That, is a Love Potion that Reika's mother has been working on. It makes the one you love come to terms with hidden feelings." Misaki continued to stand there and let his mouth hang open again in shock. Did that mean this bottle really worked?

"Usagi-san…do you have the Kiryu's number on your phone by any chance?" Misaki asked calmly, he had to confirm this. Akihiko pulled out his phone with a smile, "You're never going to believe what she told me."

Misaki held the phone to his ear as it rang, and when someone picked up, he hadn't been expecting Reika. Something was suspicious here.

"Hello Misaki-kun, I guess my uncle was right. So now I have to tell you this, the other day I left a bag at school, you told me you had picked it up. I thought the things inside were a failure so I was just going to let you keep it for the fun."

"But I had no idea you were living with my uncle, and that changed everything," Misaki grit his teeth to stop from shouting at Akihiko. "I see…Reika, I need to ask you something." Reika was quiet so he took it as a try.

"These contents inside the bag…they don't really work do they?" Reika was giggling. Akihiko was smirking and Misaki was getting scared. "Of course they do Misaki! They are Love Potions silly!"

Misaki rolled his eyes, he knew this was a joke. "I'm sure, a potion can't make someone fall in love. That would be called magic, and magic isn't real." But what Reika said next made his insides go cold.

"Well you see Misaki, there is no such thing as magic, but there are such things like good things. These good things release a chemical inside your body that make you happy, and when your happy you admit more things than you know. It makes you want to be honest with your feelings."

Akihiko leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees and his head was propped inside his hands as he watched Misaki pale.

"So in a sense, you could call it an aphrodisiac but really it's like caffeine if you think about it. It's not a drug nor is it illegal, it's more like a soda pop!" Reika was laughing into the phone when Misaki hung up, his body frozen in shock.

He said all those things…from caffeine!?

"Usagi-san! You bastard!" Misaki stormed off to the bedroom, Akihiko in pursuit. Before Misaki could get anywhere though, Akihiko had grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around, their lips meeting in a show of sparks.

When Akihiko pulled back Misaki was close to tears, "Now that you know the truth, do you really hate me after all of this? After all of that passion we shared throughout the week?"

Misaki pouted again, his bottom lip quivering, "I don't…I don't hate you…it just makes me mad that it took lots of caffeine to make me so those words." Akihiko laughed and hugged Misaki, the teen in his arms smiling. Whatever anger he had had before was now gone.

"Misaki..I love you." Usagi-san whispered into the teens ear and waited.

Said teen took a deep breath as his heart was racing and was able to stumble out those fated words.

"I love you too…Usagi-san." And that made the author oh so happy. Misaki whispered this next part more to himself "…We should do it again sometime."

This last part Misaki thought Akihiko hadn't heard but unfortunately for him he had. "Oh we will…all of it." Misaki struggled to get out of a suddenly tightened hold, "No! Once was enough!" And there was a chuckle as Misaki's protests went once again ignored.

--

Authors Ego: So check it out, I was re-reading the reviews I've gotten on this story and found one that amused me. So I'll give you guys a good deal, I'll do a one shot for the other two couples on one condition: I decide the plot for those couples, meaning I chose the bottles. Tell me what you think in reviews, I'll be waiting~!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Ok everyone, here is the one-shot for the Egoist couple. Man I'm glad I'm only doing one for these guys. You guys should know after this one-shot, there is only one left and then this series is over. I may not have these dates right so bear with me ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own the couples, characters, or the anime.

Once in a Lifetime

It was the usual morning rush that Kamijou Hiroki goes through every morning. Wakes up late, runs around the apartment looking for his things while picking up a small breakfast that his boyfriend Kusama Nowaki has made. After he gathers his school stuff before he gets the chance to leave, his boyfriend stalls him for a kiss then leaves him on his way.

However today was different. Today Hiroki woke up early and was able to eat breakfast with his lover. His bag was already beside the door ready for him to pick up. He was under the sneaky impression that something was different today, he should be aware of the importance. But he couldn't think of what it was.

"Hiro-san?" Hiroki looked up with a blank face at the pet name. "Yes, what is it?"

Nowaki smiled, "You look like you're lost, something bothering you?" Hiroki glared down at his bowl of food as if it were its fault that something was indeed getting to him. He was just going to play it off as he woke up way too early for his liking.

"Nothing's bothering me brat," he said with little heat as he practically swallowed his food in one breath. Nowaki chuckled. This reaction was so cute but he would never say that because his Hiro-san tended to throw stuff when angered or flustered.

"Well I'm going to work now," Hiroki said as he got up and headed for the door. As usual the routine continues back to normal except with a small change. Hiroki freezes as Nowaki begins his descent to his lips with his own. When they are going to meet the demon snaps inside. He is completely pissed off that he can't think of what is bothering him.

'Maybe it's a sign that I'll have a bad day?' Seemed reasonable.

"Have a good day Hiro-san. I love you~" Nowaki smiled once again and Hiroki flushed. "The same to you." He gathered his stuff and practically ran out of the building and onto the pavement. It was a pace, not a fast one nor a slow one. Just he wasn't in any hurry to get anywhere except away from his thoughts.

--

It didn't dawn on him until he was in his office after his last class looking at the tests he needed to grade when he glanced at the calendar on his desk. Some stupid kid had forgotten to put the date on their essay, not that it really mattered, but it did to the demon.

His eyes widened as he looked at it. His internal gears seemingly slowing down as if by a silent will as he began to ponder today's importance.

"Oh my god! How did I forget today like that!?" Today was the sixth anniversary of when him and Nowaki had gotten together. Nowaki had said nothing to him, how dare that brat! But when Hiroki thought about it, the more guilty he felt. He was positive that his lover knew today's importance.

"I'm a really bad lover…" he banged his head on his desk and papers fell to the floor. He was now depressed and angry. Two very bad combinations. It couldn't get worse. Wait. Now that he thought about it, it could. He knew his stupid boss was going to show up late and nothing would get done. So he decided that today would be different.

"Make him think twice before he goes with that brat," Hiroki growled as he scribbled a note on a random stickie note and left. It read 'You're on your own.' And he felt real smug about it because he could do those papers anytime, but Miyagi was different. He had a meeting tomorrow and needed to get his stuff done as early as possible.

"Oh well, not my problem." And he began his walk home while taking a detour. He wanted to try something, that is if Nowaki was willing. He had seen the advertisement for a bottle that was guaranteed to make someone a better lover.

--

Maybe now would be a good time to drop this bottle in the closest garbage can. So why was he hiding the bottle inside his jacket and still heading up the stairs to their shared home? His confidence to do this was going down the drain. But as soon as he stuck his key in and turned, pushing open the door, he realized now it was too late.

"I'm back!" He called out to wherever Nowaki was. The smell of dinner wafted through the air and tickled his nose. Hiroki had no idea just how hungry he was when it hit him. Nowaki came out from the kitchen and before he could warn his body to move, Kamijou Hiroki was embraced in a loving hug.

"Welcome back, I missed you." Hiroki blushed and struggled to get out the hold. "Baka! …I did too" He whispered the last part which Nowaki heard and smiled about but said nothing. He pulled away and stared down at his love with a caring smile. He then took his Hiro-san by the wrist and gently tugged him towards the kitchen.

He was able to get out of the grip and he gave Nowak a look that the other hadn't seen before. "Wait one moment please, I need to set my stuff down." Which was a lie. The other nodded and went back to preparing the table for when they were sitting down. Hiroki went into the bedroom and took out the bottle that was supposed to make him a better lover.

How he actually heard about it was that several students had used this before and he had heard lots of positive results. But he was a bit worried that this had drugs in it. "I mean where is the ingredient list?" Could be poison right? But that couldn't be because the students, despite they should be somewhere else, were not dead.

The bottle open, he took a whiff and it actually brought a small smile to his face. It smelt like the sweets his mother would bake him on good days. And the label had lived up to it's name of 'Sugar Seduction.' Maybe there wouldn't be side effects if he took it. So with a new resolve he downed just enough for it to be a proper drink and then hid the bottle under the bed.

"Lets hope this works," and he went back to Nowaki who was just setting the last thing down. The demons eyes widened, it wasn't very large but just big enough for two people to have two large pieces by themselves. It had four strawberries centered where if the cuts were made each slice got one. It read 'Happy Anniversary.' A cake. A very sweet looking cake at that.

They both took their seats and began their meal which was silent for the most part. However it was towards the end that Hiroki noticed he was getting warm, almost like he was running a fever or something. But he felt tingly all over.

"Hiro-san? You alright?" Nowaki without warning had leaned over and touched his hand to his lovers forehead. The contact of that large hand not even doing anything perverted made a rush of electricity run to his crotch. He gasped quitly, "Nowaki.." The doctor brought his hand back to himself, shocked at the reaction. Hiroki nearly groaned when that contact was taken away and he knew that stuff was working now.

"Hiro-san your warm," Nowaki said in a matter of fact tone. "Don't worry about it," and Hiroki continued with his meal. After a minute or two so did Nowaki. Perhaps it really was an accident as Nowaki said, but something told Hiroki that he was being teased. As Hiroki was washing the dishes as payment for the food, Nowaki would stay way too close and his heat would pour onto the poor washer.

It was another shock when Nowaki stood behind him and was reaching up to put something away on the top shelf that Hiroki could never reach. He felt the others body ghost across his and he dropped a plate into the soapy water. A death grip was on the counter top as Hiroki bit back a moan of pleasure. "Sorry Hiro-san, I didn't mean to surprise you."

Nowaki was convinced that his Hiro-san was sick or something. "Hiro-san, lets cut the cake!" Nowaki looked like a child on his birthday, it was really cute. Hiroki wasn't prepared though for the damage that the sweet treat was going to do on him. Those large hands of Nowaki's cut the cake very gently as to keep it in perfect condition as he handed Hiroki a slice. It smelled heavenly and was making him remember fond memories of his childhood which he thought was few in number but sweet all the same.

"Thanks," he said to Nowaki who gave him a blinding smile and set to work on his own slice. Maybe this is where Hiroki should have left the room or the house. Or maybe just all together passed out, but he didn't. He didn't even have a bite of cake in his mouth, why you ask? Because he was too busy watching Nowaki attacking the strawberry on his slice. Oh that was the finisher he was sure of it.

The way that Nowaki rolled his tongue around the fruit like he would do to his…Hiroki blushed and nearly dropped the cake on himself. Nowaki didn't seem to notice though, as he really didn't have a clue on what he was doing to the other. Hiroki was panting now, very quietly. Squirming in his seat as his pants got tighter and tighter. Man did someone have the heat turned up or something?

Strawberry properly eaten, Nowaki looked up only to see Hiroki struggling in vain to get his pants looser without actually touching them. His face was a cherry red and he appeared to be caught between saying something and yelling.

"Hiro-san?" The doctor side of Nowaki was willing to bet that Hiroki had a fever. It was thrown aside to the four winds when Hiroki stood up, marched over to him, and attached his lips to the others. Maybe just a tiny bit of doubt was left in Nowaki but once he felt the tongue of the other seeking access into his mouth, his thoughts just left him.

There was no telling how long this battle lasted until Nowaki pulled back for air as he watched Hiroki try to breathe as well. Somehow between the connection and the pulling away, Hiroki's shirt had become unbuttoned and was just barely hanging on his shoulders. He had even ended up in Nowaki's lap which was a shocker.

It was just straight silence of quiet panting as both tried to regain their breath. Both staring into each others eyes as if searching deep into their souls. It was almost like that one time that Hiroki had gotten drunk and had…Wait a minute. Was there something in the food that was making Hiro-san act this way?!

But he hadn't touched the cake from what he could tell, so maybe it was something else. Hiroki's mouth was moving and Nowaki wasn't paying attention. "Come again?" He questioned. Hiroki leaned forward so that his breath was ghosting over Nowaki's lips, "Happy Anniversary."

And everything just kinda fell into place here. Hiroki had climbed off of Nowaki and very slowly walked towards the bedroom, backwards so that he could keep his eyes on his lover. A finger beckoning him to follow. That look. It had never been seen on Hiroki before and Nowaki couldn't help but wish that he could see this look more often. What he didn't notice was Hiroki had grabbed his plate of cake with a pretty little grin.

Hiroki was liking the look of half shock and half lust that he saw on Nowaki. The look of shock was slowly fading as the eyes were dulling to desire. The cake firmly held in hand, 'I'll start it this time.' Were his thoughts.

Nowaki froze as Hiroki got on the bed where he could still stare at his lover, grin in place. Shirt still open and hanging on his shoulders, Hiroki began to act completely out of his normal character. Never before had he had ideas like this before. And he knew he hadn't read any of the perverted novels of Akihiko's lately.

A finger dipped into the frosting of the cake and Hiroki brought it back to his face, thinking how easy this was going to be. It was a large amount that he had scooped up as he applied just a smudge onto his hardened nipples. He gasped out at the coldness of the frosting, so Nowaki must have just gotten it out of the fridge or something.

Nowaki's pants got tight real quick, but he couldn't force himself to move quite yet. Hiroki used his left hand to unbuckle his pants and pull them down just low enough with his underwear. The same finger trailed the frosting down his chest and abdomen, little groans of pleasure were heard as the cold substance went down to his now hard length and Hiroki actually had to stop himself otherwise he might go over the edge.

He had his eyes closed the whole time as he felt the sensations course through him. When he finally had frosting quite literally all over him, did he actually open his eyes. He was surprised at the look that he saw on Nowaki's face. That was pure lust, that was the kind of lust that meant he was going to get a severe fucking for teasing the other like this.

Cake placed safely to the side, Hiroki leaned back to have his back lock in the upright position, kicking his pants and underwear completely off, he gave this breathy reply, "Nowaki…I seem to have made a mess…won't you help me clean up?"

It was a good thing the cake had been removed from the picture because Nowaki almost pounced at the open invitation. But he had just a tiny bit of control and he would no matter what the condition was in play, hurt Hiroki in any way. So instead he seared his lips onto the other ones, their tongues moving against each other. It wasn't brutal it was just the pace that was going on here may have looked as such. Soon after Nowaki released those now kiss bruised lips and moved down Hiroki's jaw line and neck.

These sensations were stronger now and Hiroki was having a hard time keeping the noises in. This was hard to do because Nowaki had taken one of the frosting covered nipples and was now licking the cream off. This was torture in Hiroki's opinion as he gasped and tried to arched his back to get more of that delicious mouth. But Nowaki wanted to move really slow.

Once the cream was gone he sucked upon the protruding flesh and smirked when Hiroki gave out a cry that was music to his ears. He switched to other one and was happy to get the same response, he wondered why tonight was different though. In the back of his mind though he was happy that Hiroki wanted to do this on his free will and wasn't going to disappoint him in the slightest.

Nipples clean and glistening, Nowaki made his trek lower down the chest and stomach. Licking away the frosting enjoying the moans that flowed from his Hiro-san lips. Nowaki took notice of his lovers trembling form, he was absolutely racked with pleasure. The treat presented to him now was too tempting to resist. Nowaki brought his lips down and gave a kiss to the leaking head before he lightly licked up and down the sensitive flesh.

It was sweet, the perfect combination of frosting and Hiro-san was addicting. He would have to try this again, that is if Hiro-san was willing next time. He wrapped his mouth around the head and slowly brought more and more of the length until he had the whole thing in and he began his torture. Suction and tongue were applied and Hiroki gave a harsh cry at the pleasure. Nowaki felt Hiroki's fingers through his hair to steady himself, his panting was going straight through Nowaki and he couldn't wait until he had his turn.

"Nowaki…I'm gonna…" Nowaki gave a hard suck and was happy to accept the load that followed. This was even more addicting though as he looked up to see Hiroki float off into the clouds. He was going to follow him soon. Letting the soft muscle slip from his lips he sat up and watched Hiroki regain his bearings and air before he got a wicked idea. He cast his own shirt off in a heartbeat and unzipped his pants to release the constricting around his own hard arousal. "Hiro-san…did you like that?" He was smiling but the glint in his eyes went unnoticed to Hiroki.

"Yes…yes…Nowaki please…" another out of character moment. Hiroki spread his legs and begged with his eyes. He was getting hard again and Nowaki grinned. He reached back for the cake and took the strawberry from the uneaten slice. Bringing the sinful fruit back to his lips he licked the whole fruit. Watching Hiroki squirm from the action. After it was good and wet he took it away, "So this is what got you worked up Hiro-san?" It was a question that only received a bright blush and a quick nod.

What happened next Hiroki wasn't expecting. That very same strawberry that Nowaki had just molested with his tongue was poking at his entrance, and if he let his sensations go it felt like…

"Nowaki..I want you…not some stupid fruit!" There was the heat, sorta. Nowaki chuckled as he turned the fruit slowly teasing Hiroki further. "But Hiro-san..your reaction is so cute." He took the fruit away and let it get lost somewhere on the floor. That was the only thing that was going to prepare Hiroki for the attack, oh well. A little pain never killed anyone.

With the rest of Nowaki's clothes lost in the room, he took his length in hand and brought the head to the entrance. He captured Hiroki's lips just as he pushed in very slowly. Hiroki only slightly protested as he was being distracted with that tongue of Nowaki's. Once Nowaki was seated completely in, he gave Hiroki a few moments to adjust.

"Just go already! I'm not made of paper!" So Nowaki was going at a slow pace, which secretly Hiroki was grateful for. Hiroki on his back now had his hand wrapped around his length trying to bring himself to a release as Nowaki abused his sweet spot inside of him. Funny how tonight was all about sweet things. Nowaki brushed the other hand away and wrapped his hand around Hiroki. With nothing to keep himself steady, Hiroki had no choice but the wrap his arms around Nowaki's neck.

Gasps and moans filled the room, the smell of vanilla frosting hanging heavy in the air. Only making the passion going on now that much more special. Nowaki could feel Hiroki getting close so he sped up just a tad, and the pants got louder and louder almost to screaming.

"Hiro-san..I'm close," Nowaki warned. They met lips again and sought something they already had but were making it deeper. With a few more thrusts, Hiroki came on both of them, his vision blurring into white. As everything clenched around Nowaki, he too came and joined his Hiro-san into the clouds of release.

--

An hour or so later after a power nap, Hiroki opened his eyes to see Nowaki staring at him with a happy grin. All Hiroki wanted to do was protect that smile, to keep it for himself and never let it go. Nowaki laced their hands together and kissed Nowaki on the forehead, "Happy Anniversary Hiro-san. I love you."

And his heart sped just a little faster. They had just made their love that much deeper that was thought possible. They would be together always, and that was all Hiroki could ever wish for. Maybe doing this another time wouldn't hurt, but that was for later.

As the two snuggled up together, Nowaki was thinking how happy he was. His heart couldn't beat any faster than it was now. When the warmth of each others hugs lulled them to sleep, the smell of vanilla still hung in the air. That was the only evidence that showed what they had just done, if the cake on the dresser could talk though it would have a story to tell.

--

Authors Notes: Ok I'm so sorry that this is late. I was ready to keel over when I finished this but I stuck through and actually I'm happy now. Please remember I do not own any of these characters, and if you don't like this plot then please kindly sit and spin. Anyway the Terrorist is next and I really don't want to do them but I will because I know a fan of them. Their personalities are liked grinding glass and sand paper together.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Finally, I got over the writing of sand paper against glass. It was bothering me but I finally came up with an idea that would fit these two and make it funny at the same time. Once again, thank god I only decided to do one. I hope this is to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or plot. I just own this story based around them.

Just For Tonight

Shinobu was willing to say it to the wind, as he sat on the couch at Miyagi's apartment. He grabbed his hair in frustration and almost, almost screamed. But that still didn't help the fact that he was frustrated.

"Miyagi you bastard!" The teen got up and stomped around the room to try and clear his fuzzy head. "Leaving me here to fend for myself! You are a horrible person leaving me here like this!"

But how actually he was left we are not to sure at the moment. He hissed under his breath and tried to prepare something to eat. That ended up slightly brown and crispy. How he dreamed of making something nice for Miyagi for once.

Giving up on that he went to where his backpack was and started to dig through it. He had seen an advertisement for a new product and noticed that the percentage rate of it working was fairly high. Close to a 100% without saying it was.

He was a little unsure, he had first heard about if from his Australian friend. That hadn't been too long ago and this product was still gaining in fame and recognition. He wanted to try, but was afraid of side effects. It was supposed to make him a better lover.

Perhaps he wouldn't be selfish or hateful as Miyagi put it. Maybe he would actually be nice for a change of pace and make things romantic. But who was he kidding, he was a kid to Miyagi, it was going to take years to even reach up to his level of expectation.

Even the assistant that worked with Miyagi probably made a better lover than him, and that was what brought Shinobu down to his knees. Feeling hot tears forming on the inside of his eyes and desiring to escape. What exactly was stopping Miyagi from leaving him for someone better?

"I can't think this way! Down the hatch to a better lover hood!" With bottle in hand, he downed a little close to half and closed it. Putting it back in his hiding spot. If anyone had seen his face at the moment, one would have a hard time deciding if he looked angry or cute. It was a combination of both one would think.

The bottle had read Devilish Desire, and to him it sounded kind of kinky. Whatever, if it worked then it would be worth it. If it didn't he could always chuck it and try the old fashioned way.

It didn't take long to work because Shinobu suddenly felt a heat take him over and it was intense. He needed to cool down but he couldn't think of where the cooling unit for the apartment was. Instead he opted for a treat.

The day before Miyagi had bought a weird ice-cream. If he was correct it was called an orange push pop. Not even caring for the name, he walked into the kitchen. His shirt falling off of him after he unbuttoned it and reached into the freezer to get the desired treat.

But that still wasn't enough he was thinking as he unwrapped the treat and started to lick at it. It felt that if he didn't get his pants off he was going to combust into flames. Had the bottle done this to him? What if it was a horrible side effect or something?

With that in mind, pants were off and lost somewhere on the floor. Shinobu plopped down onto the couch and was sprawled out in his underwear. At least now the heat wasn't going to kill him. So to keep himself occupied on something else, the popsicle would have to do. He gave the treat a lick from top to bottom and loved how it chilled the inside of his mouth and slid down the back of his throat to cool him down internally.

He hadn't noticed though that while he had been licking sinfully at the treat that it was starting to melt and drip down onto him. He hissed at first at the sudden chill, but it smoothed out into a groan of pleasure as the cold relieved the heat.

Then the thoughts attacked him and he groaned out again as he thought of the popsicle being a certain part on his lover. Pervert much? He didn't stop though as he sucked hard on the top of the treat and felt more of the delicious sugar drip onto himself. It was so cold but it felt so good.

Shinobu felt his boxers becoming uncomfortable, but hadn't noticed the sound of a key being pushed into the lock on the door and the doorknob being turned. The teen dropped his hand down to his crotch and clutched his hardness without realizing it. He was so into his fantasy of sucking Miyagi off that he didn't hear the intake of breath.

"Shinobu I'm ba-" and there was a pause. A moan. And slurping sounds. Miyagi already felt the stirrings of desire in him and he just had to see what it was. He walked slowly over to the couch and nearly came at what he saw. There sprawled out with his legs open was Shinobu Takatsuki covered with melted popsicle on his chest and sweating as though in a heat. His cheeks were tinted pink and his erection was standing tall inside the boxers.

Was Shinobu deep throating a popsicle? The situation would have been funny maybe on another foot but right now, to Miyagi who had been denied for almost a week, it was an open invitation. His mouth was hanging open and he was sure he was drooling.

The teen opened his eyes trying to remember when he closed them only to see Miyagi staring at him like he had grown a second head. And he had. (Pun goes here if you understood this joke). Sudden embarrassment struck him and he sat up, the mess he made with his popsicle traveling to nether regions.

Perhaps closing his mouth and trying to contain the moan of delight would have been helpful on his end as the treat finally stopped at the hem of his boxers before it started to stain in. But the future stain didn't matter as Shinobu gulped at the face that Miyagi was giving him.

If he had on more clothes right then, Miyagi would have been stripping him mentally. Instead his mind didn't have to work too hard to imagine the stalk that was under the boxers of his younger lover. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Shinobu couldn't remember the last time he had seen that look.

However the teens eyes narrowed as well as anger began to course through him. "You bastard! You leave me here with nothing to do! I was so lonely and you have no idea how horny I am right now!" At this point the phrase 'insert foot into mouth' came to mind and Shinobu covered up his face in shock. He hadn't meant to blurt all that out, it just kinda happened.

He didn't want Miyagi to know that, the other would call him a kid and leave. However what happened next surprised the teen. Miyagi had come around the couch and straddled Shinobu. Their stares were locked for a few seconds. Then the older of the two leaned down and captured the others lips.

It was almost hurried Shinobu thought as Miyagi ran his tongue along the seam of his lips. He allowed Miyagi entrance, which made the older happy down to his toes. Their tongues battled for a while until the need for air had pulled them apart. This sight made Miyagi's cock harder in his pants. Saliva trailed down the side of Shinobu's mouth, the teens eyes glazed over in total pleasure.

Miyagi placed kisses down the teen's jaw line and down to his neck. He bit at a spot just below the ear and the teen quivered beneath him. It was a delicious thrill. The professor stopped his actions because he had something to ask. "Shinobu-chin…you were lonely without me?" The teen blushed a darker shade and turned his head away in shame. This is where he was expecting Miyagi to laugh at him, but that's not what he got. Miyagi cupped his chin and forced him to look back into serious black eyes. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting my love. Kamijou got sick and so I stayed late to finish both of our projects."

So Miyagi went out of his way to make someone else happy, even if it cost him his own? That was real sweet of him. "Miyagi I-" but it was cut off with a gasp and a buck of the hips. Miyagi had snuck one hand down into the boxers and was stroking him while the other hand was playfully tweaking at a pert nipple. Miyagi smirked, "I'll reward you for being so patient with me, though, I won't go easy on you for being such a damn tease."

Now Shinobu hadn't heard that one before. But he didn't care as that devilish hand was bringing him to a end. Miyagi had leaned down and captured the other nipple with his teeth, nipping at the flesh lightly but enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were coming from his lover. Returning the same attention to the other nipple, he felt fingers clutch tightly into his locks of hair. Not that he minded, he pretty much liked that.

Shinobu couldn't keep up, the sensations he felt right then were stronger than before and he felt high on these feelings. Just when he was about to reach his climax, all sensations stopped and brought Shinobu to full awareness. He let go of Miyagi's hair to let the other raise up. The evil grin that the other had on his lips was scaring him.

"You're all dirty Shinobu-chin, we simply must clean you off now." The older got up and without warning, picked up the turned on teen and threw him over his shoulder. "He-Hey! Miyagi! Put me down!" The teen protested by wiggling around, causing friction to his hard on. Damnit. He wanted release!

The sound of running water brought him back to his current situation as Miyagi removed the boxers and tossed them elsewhere. Then the man undressed quickly and pushed the teen into the shower of now hot running water. It wasn't so hot that it burned, but it was heat that was making him dizzy. Those lips were upon him again as his knees went weak.

He distinctly recalled the mess on his chest but realized it didn't matter as this kiss was sucking him dry. When Miyagi finally pulled back, Shinobu was a breathless mess. He was turned so that he was facing the wall and both of his hands were brought up above his head. "Don't move them," was what Miyagi whispered into his ear and caused shivers to go down his spine.

He could feel lips on the back of his neck and ears as a finger prodded at his entrance. This was going to hurt, but he knew it would feel so much better after he was prepared. He winced as the first finger moved inside him, pulling out and then being pushed back in. After about a week, yeah he knew this wasn't going to feel pleasant.

Then the second finger moved in and made a scissor motion. Searching. Miyagi chuckled when he found what he was looking for as Shinobu trembled beneath him. Then he removed the fingers altogether and place the head of his cock at the entrance. "Prepare yourself," was his only warning as he pushed in all the way to the hilt.

Restraint. He had to restrain himself as Shinobu was in discomfort now. He waited until Shinobu leaned forward with his head touching the wall. "Do it,..I'm ready…" the teen gasped. Gods that hurt so much but he knew this was going to get better. What more could he need as he began to thrust into the welcoming and familiar heat that was Shinobu.

It was steamy in the room now as Shinobu clutched at the wall, breathing hard to do because of a suddenly well aimed thrust. He saw showers of stars behind his eyelids and shivered at that. That was what made all the pain from before disappear into the back of his mind.

His sweet spot was being abused as Shinobu moaned in ecstasy. Miyagi's right hand had come around and grasped his cock, pumping him in time with the thrusts. The heat, the fullness, everything was becoming too much. Shinobu's nipples brushed up against the cold tile on the wall and he hissed. That felt real good. More kisses were being placed at the back of his neck and he knew he was close by the feeling in his belly.

"Miyagi…I'm gonna…" and the thrusts came harder and faster. Judging by the desperation in this, Shinobu knew they were both close. As he was melting into the other the sound of the water also faded into the background.

A few more hard thrusts and Shinobu's insides clenched down hard on Miyagi's cock . They both saw white. Shinobu shot his seed on to the wall with a loud scream before going limp. Where Miyagi's filled him to the brim. Both were breathing heavily as Miyagi pulled out and Shinobu was ready to pass out in exhaustion. Miyagi wrapped his arm around the others waist and turned off the water. Spinning the other around to kiss him openly on the mouth.

That may had been their roughest experience yet. Miyagi looked down at Shinobu who looked like he was glaring. "Damn bastard…don't make me wait so long next time." The older chuckled and hugged the teen tight to him. He helped the teen out and dried him off, neither of them bothering to put clothes back on as that effort was too much to do.

--

"So Shinobu…what I walked in on?" Shinobu blushed and rolled so that his naked back was facing Miyagi. "It was hot. What can I say?" Both were silent for the moment, both thinking the other had fallen asleep. "You should do it again sometime…" was all Miyagi said after a while.

"Anything for you old man." Was Shinobu's retort and they both fell asleep after Miyagi had embraced him from behind. The bottle of Devilish Desire forgotten in the bag had a warning label on the back; "Warning, may cause user to extreme cuddle."

--

Author's Ego: Yay! I'm finally done with this story! It makes me so happy! And I got the shower idea from one of my reviews. I can't remember which one exactly but I remembered someone wanted a shower scene so there. I think it's going to be a while before I write another smut because I used my really good ideas on this story. Oh well. Hope you liked and please review if you want. It's been real~!


End file.
